


Homo Nosferatu Vampiris

by HiddenOmega



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Basically just trash, Blind Character, I dunno what else to tag, M/M, Vampire AU, massive age difference? well the other is a vampire so ofcourse, slight angst, this is just an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOmega/pseuds/HiddenOmega
Summary: Wonho always hated humans. He hates the way humans think of them as nothing but monsters and tries their very best to ‘curse’ or kill them while deep inside them, deep inside the minds of those filthy humans, they’re just jealous that vampires possess such great powers while humans doesn’t.However, he got the feeling that destiny doesn’t like him very much. He hated himself because of it. Because of him. He wasn’t sure at first. The latter was blind, thin, and he even looks more fragile compared to other humans. He’s weak even if you compare him to the others like him. But why?Why does he need to fall to such a fragile creature? Why did he even bother talking to the human in the first place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALREADY POSTED IN AFF. I got sooo tired of the ads already and people were suggesting this site so I tried posting one of my fics here. There are quite a number of grammatical errors since it's not really edited yet so I please bare with it. Thank you!

Wonho always hated humans. True, he was a human once too but it was a long time ago. Long enough that he cannot remember anything before he turned into a vampire. He hates the way humans think of them as nothing but monsters and tries their very best to ‘curse’ or kill them while deep inside them, deep inside the minds of those filthy humans, they’re just jealous that vampires possess such great powers while humans doesn’t. Humans uses those men known as ‘gods’ against vampires saying that Lucifer, Satan (or whatever the hell they prefer to call him) brought the vampires to earth and they’re nothing but evil little creatures Satan created to go against their so called ‘god’. Funny how jealousy can create such stories. Humans disgusts Wonho and thinks of them as nothing but food.

 

For Wonho, you cannot possibly make a true human friend. According to the information's he gained by observing the lowly creatures, humans pretends as your friend but once that you turned your back to them, they’ll go around saying improper things about about you. Human spends their life acting as friends.

 

Disgusting indeed. 

 

And Don’t even go around thinking “Why does he observe or watch them if he loathes them so much.” Please think about it for a while. Everyone looks at their food before they eat it.

 

Wonho observed them once more as he gripped the wood he’s holding tighter making sure that he will not fall on the ground. He’s standing on the branch of a tree close to the market looking for his next ‘target’. He’s getting hungry. It’s been a while since he had eaten after all. The villagers werre having their usual days, walking around, talking to their fellow humans , buying ingredients for the food they’re about to cook for their families. Wonho jumped on the ground as he started walking around the village, trying his very best to conceal his true identity since if someone ever finds out that he’s a vampire, it will only create an unwanted ruckus. He didn’t bother on trying to talk to anyone as he looked around for an easy target. He hates humans. He’s certain that he hates them as much as humans hates vampires. He even thought of drinking animal blood instead of human blood but it only gives him little nutrition and he gets weak too easily. Plus, it also has an odd taste.

 

Sighing, he walked around some more, looking for a weakling or someone unimportant so that no one will notice if they ever go around missing. It was then when he almost jumped when he suddenly heard someone shouting and something hitting the ground or something. He turned around thinking if someone found out that he’s a vampire but it seems like he was wrong.

 

There was a crowd not very far behind him, whispering at each other as the shouting continued. Being a curious vampire he is, he stepped closer and joined the crowd. He was shocked when he found out what caused the commotion. An old man, maybe around his 50’s continued to shout at the young man who is already sitting on the ground as he threw more clothes at him. By looking at the boy’s small body, maybe he’s around fourteen. The old man kicked the small body some more as it lets out a rough cough. The old man was shouting something like “you useless brat”. Wonho’s eyes widened when the old man slapped the younger boy. Wonho looked around, there are a lot of people watching the old man beat up the poor boy but they did nothing but whisper to each other.

 

When the old man was about to land another punch at the boy’s face, Wonho found himself stopping the old man by holding his wrist and standing between the two.

 

“That’s enough isn’t it?” Wonho said while glaring at the man. The latter lets out an annoyed ‘tsk’ and pulled his hand away from Wonho’s grip. He stepped back and then walked towards the gate of their house.

 

“Don’t you ever come back here.” The old man said while looking at the young boy behind Wonho. Wonho looked around and realized that the people who were watching are already leaving one by one. “Tsk. Annoying.” Wonho hissed quietly. In the end those dreadful humans are just interested in the ‘gossip’ and never intended to help. One of the reasons why Wonho loathes them. Wonho looked at the boy as he started picking up the clothes that is scattered on the ground. Wonho helped him by picking up some clothes. When the young boy stood up, Wonho gave the clothes he picked up to the young boy and heard him saying “Thank you” in a very faint but gentle voice.

 

“It’s nothing.” Wonho replied while looking at the man. He suddenly realized that the boy had his eyes closed the whole time. Curious, he was about to ask why but was interrupted by a loud grumble. Wonho looked around trying to figure out where did the sound came from and then the grumble can be heard once again. Wonho raised an eyebrow as his gaze landed on the boy in front of him once again. He, then realized that the grumble he’s been hearing was coming from the boy’s stomach. The faint blush on the latter’s cheeks can be seen as his head turned away from Wonho as if trying to avoid the latter’s gaze.

 

“I’m sorry about that.” The boy said trying to avoid the awkwardness between them so he stepped away from Wonho, trying to walk away. Feeling pity to a human for the first time, he grabbed the boy’s hand.

 

“Want to eat something?” Wonho said however the boy lowered his head as if looking down on the floor. Wonho, then realized what the gesture meant so he just chuckled and said “Don’t worry about the money. My treat.” Wonho’s eyes widened as he saw the faint smile on the boy’s lips.

 

Wonho can’t believe what he just did. He actually invited a human to go and eat something with him. He brought the young man into a pub and bought him some sausages with mashed potato and fried eggs. The young boy silently ate it as Wonho only stared at him. The young boy still had his eyes close while eating.

 

“How old are you, boy?” Wonho was the first one to break the silence between them. The boy didn’t stop eating but still answered the latter’s question. “Seventeen... Sir?” Wonho wasn’t sure if the young boy in front of him is lying because there was a slight change on the tone of his voice. “Aren’t you too thin for your age?” Wonho asked as he raised an eyebrow while looking at the man. When he first laid his eyes on the boy, he thought he was only fourteen or below. The boy stopped eating for a moment and faced Wonho. “That’s what people usually say.” He said and then continued eating.

 

“Well, it’s because it’s true. I thought you were only fourteen.” Wonho said and the latter did nothing but lets out a small chuckle. “What’s your name?” He asked while looking at the boy. The boy stopped eating for a moment once again and raised his head to face Wonho as if looking at him but the boy still had his eyes close. “Hyungwon, Sir.. My name is Chae Hyungwon” A small smile formed on the boy’s lips as he introduced himself.

 

“No need to call me ‘Sir’. My name is Hoseok. Shin Hoseok.” Wonho said. It was a name he just made up. His name ‘Wonho’ is known for being a vampire after all. So if he said his true name, it might freak the boy out.

 

“Heh.. So you don’t want me to call you ‘Sir’. Then ‘Old man’ it is!!” Hyungwon said as he smiled.

 

“Wha- I’m not an old man!” Wonho said and then suddenly remembered the definition of an old man. Sure, he is over fifty. Over a hundred even but he still disagree on being called an ‘old man’. 

 

“eh? Why? You’re older than me, right? Then you’re an old man!~” Hyungwon said once again with a teasing tone on his voice. 

 

“Sure I’m older than you, but being an old man means being weak and having wrinkles all over your face and I’m neither of those!” Wonho said quite upset and then pouts but the latter only lets out a loud laugh. That was the moment when Wonho felt his own eyes widened as he looked at the human in front of him. The creature in front of him was so beautiful compared to the others. So beautiful as he continued to laugh. He was like a rose in the middle of a grass field. An oasis in the middle of a dessert. So fragile... So Loving...

 

It was then when Wonho can feel butterflies fluttering on his stomac-NO! It can’t be. This is a human in front of him. He’s no different that the others. Wonho snapped back to reality and realized that Hyungwon was somehow, giving him a worried look.

 

“Hoseok, are you okay? I’m sorry but I was only joking.” The latter said. The tone on the voice is obviously worried. Wonho just smiled and said “No. It’s okay. By the way, you had your eyes closed ever since I met you. Are you perhaps, blind?” Wonho asked with an amiable voice so the latter won’t think he’s judging him.

 

“Good job figuring it out, captain obvious!” Hyungwon said as he laughs. Wonho was speechless when the latter said it without any shame. Wonho was quite sure that humans won’t say such weakness so proudly however this human in front of him is different. It made him a bit curious.

 

“Have you been blind your whole life?” Wonho asked another question. Hyungwon shook his head, the small smile still panted on his lips.

 

“No. I only got blind because of the wildfire near our house when I was little. I have an illness that runs in the family and that illness also affects my sight. My sight became more and more blurred until I got completely blind. And the wildfire just made its effect a lot faster than predicted” Hyungwon said the faint smile still glued on his face. “It was also then when my mother died, since I got my illness from my mother, she was already weak around that time. She inhaled too much smoke because of the wildfire so she died pretty easily.” Wonho was stunned at the last comment. He was shocked how flat it was delivered. There was no change of tone or what so ever.

“I’m sorry about that.” Wonho said and the latter just smiled. “No. It’s fine. I got over it a long time ago. Besides my father always gets angry when I mention her.” Hyungwon said still smiling. However, this time, even Wonho can tell, that it was a bit forced.

 

“That old man earlier was your father?” Wonho asked and it was then when the smile on the latter’s face disappeared in an instant. That was the only moment Wonho ever regretted asking a question. The smile on Hyungwon’s face was replaced by mixed sadness and what? Fear?

 

“Yes. He is my father.” Hyungwon said flatly.

 

Wonho kept quiet after the last comment making another awkward silence. The only sound that can be heard between them was the sound of Hyungwon’s spoon hitting the plate as he continues to eat. Wonho looked around the pub but was not able to bear and silence or his curiosity.

 

“Why did he beat you up?” Wonho asked and the boy in front of him acted as if he was shocked when the latter asked another question. Hyungwon forced a smile however Wonho saw through it easily.

 

“It seems like I wasted our dinner once again.” Hyungwon said still trying to keep the smile on his face. Wonho only raised an eyebrow. “How?” Wonho asked and the forced smile on the latter’s lips are finally disappearing. 

 

“I bumped into the pot while my brother is cooking so all of it fell on the ground.” Hyungwon simply said.

 

“No way... He kicked you out of the house just because of that?” Wonho asked. For some kind of reasons, he can feel pity for the human.

 

“Well, it’s the third time this month and ever since I got blind, I became quite useless to them. I can’t cook, I can’t clean the house, I literally can’t do anything.” Hyungwon said, as he looks down, as he tries to smile once again but then, tears suddenly started falling from his closed eyes. He tried his best to wipe the tears away so Wonho won’t be able to see it but fails.Wonho brought his hand closer to the smaller man’s face and wiped the tears that was falling down with his thumb.

 

“I-I’m so sorry you had to see me like this.” Hyungwon said as he continued to sob.

 

“No. Don’t worry about it. You can cry all you want.” Wonho said. However, Hyungwon tried his best not to cry. He can’t cry. The man in front of him already treated him too good. He stopped his father from punching him in the face, and even treated him good and gave him some food. It’s been a while ever he ate something so delicious. He’s sure that for the latter, the taste of the food here is normal but for Hyungwon, it’s a lot better than the food at his house. He’s really thankful for the latter, so he can’t show him such an ugly sight of him crying. 

 

Hyungwon stopped his tears from flowing out of his eyes as he continued to eat. Wonho only lets him do what he wants and stares at him while eating. Now he’s thinking how on earth can such an adorable creature exist? Wonho wonders, what’s wrong with him that day. First, he thought that the human in front of him is so beautiful and now he’s thinking that the human is adorable. This is his first time thinking of a human like that.

 

“Please stop staring at me, I can’t eat.” Hyungwon said as he lets out a small chuckle. Wonho’s eyes widened the moment he heard what the latter said. “How on earth can you tell that I was staring?” Wonho asked. Yes, he was staring but how did the latter know? He had his eyes closed the whole time.

 

“I can feel it. I can feel you staring at me.” Hyungwon said. 

 

“You’re lying.” Wonho simply said. There’s just no way that you can ‘feel’ someone staring at you. You need to be extra sensitive before you do that. Hell, Wonho had to focus before he can feel that someone is staring at him.

 

“No, I’m not! Don’t underestimate the blind! Besides, I got more aware on my surrounding after I got blind.” Hyungwon said and this time he was already smiling. Wonho was somehow glad that he was able to see the latter smile again. For some unknown reason, he can somehow also feel sad when the latter is crying. For some kind of reason, he wants to just wipe the tears away and ask him who did it. For some kind of reason, Wonho hates Hyungwon’s father for doing all those things to him.

 

Wonho just chuckled at what the latter had said. He can’t argue, perhaps it’s true that if you ever get blind you’ll be more aware of your surroundings. Wonho raised an eyebrow while looking at the latter. “You can’t open your eyes?” Wonho asked out of curiosity. He have seen quite a few blind humans and all of them have their eyes open. 

 

“Oh no. I can open it.” Hyungwon said while smiling at the latter. “Well, I got used at them being closed though.” He continued. 

 

“Why did you even bother to close it in the first place?” Wonho asked, still looking curiously at the latter. The latter just chuckled quietly and faced him once again. “Well, they say that I look a lot like my mother as I grow up.”Hyungwon said while smiling faintly.

 

“So?” Wonho asked, wondering if it is connected to the questions he asked earlier.

 

“Have you ever seen a blind man’s eyes?” Hyungwon asked while smiling at the man, waiting for an answer he tilts his head for a bit.

 

“Well, yeah...” Wonho quietly said remembering the humans he saw. 

 

“They say it’s like an eyes of a dead person.” Hyungwon suddenly said startling the latter a bit. Wonho then thinks about it and it’s true. When he saw the eyes of some blind man, it was as if it was empty. It was as if the owner of the eyes are dead. Soulless.

 

“Apparently, since I look a lot like my mother, my father always gets pissed off every time he sees me with my eyes open. It reminds him of my mother’s death. He hits me every time he sees me. So I closed my eyes for him not to see it. ‘Because seeing it is like seeing my mother’s dead eyes.’ That’s what my brother usually say.” Hyungwon explained as he took a spoon full of food into his mouth and chewed it quietly. Wonho, otherwise, didn’t know how to respond to what the latter just said so, once again, the awkward silence have joined them. 

 

A couple of minutes have passed and Hyungwon already finished eating “Thanks for the food.” He calmly said as he faced down and fumbled the hem of his shirt waiting for the latter to say something. Wonho stood up and the human did the same. The walked outside the pub quietly after Wonho paid the girl who served them the food and when they got out Wonho just looked around.

 

“See you then... Thanks again for the food.” Hyungwon said as he flashed a smile at the latter. Wonho just smiled back again but that smile soon disappeared when it hit him.

 

“Where are you going to stay?” Wonho suddenly asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at the latter. There was a moment of silence but then Hyungwon just faced his left, the faint smile still planted on his face. “I don’t really know. Maybe there’s some good spot to sleep on a corner of a pub or something.” The human said and Wonho’s eyes widened the moment he heard it. 

 

He bit his lip as he looked down on the ground. How can this human say things as if everything is normal. He felt so sorry for the boy and didn’t know what to say. However, when the boy took one step to his left and started to walk away, Wonho looked at him and grabbed his wrist.

 

“Want to stay with me? My house isn’t that big but I think it’s enough for two.” Wonho said as he smiled. The human awkwardly chuckled for a moment and then smiled. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” Hyungwon said but then, Wonho just chuckled.

 

“Trust me... You wouldn’t.” Wonho said as he flashed a smile even though he was pretty sure the latter wouldn’t see. Hyungwon stayed silent for a moment and he, then shook his head. “Honestly, I don’t think so. I won’t be able to do anything you know?” the human said as he gently pulled his hand away from the latter’s grip and forced a smile on his face but then, Wonho just chuckled.

 

“You would be able to talk to me. You know, being alone in a house isn’t really fun.” Wonho said while smiling and when Hyungwon was about to say something again, Wonho gently placed his finger on the latter’s lips shutting him up as he held Hyungwon’s wrist once again and then started pulling him, leading him to his house.

 

Hyungwon quietly muttered “Thank you.” as he let himself be dragged around to a place he doesn’t know.

 

 

Normally for Wonho, it would only take a few minutes for him to go back and forth from the village to his home in the middle of the forest, but since Hyungwon is now with him, he didn’t want the latter to know that he’s a vampire in fear that the human might get terrified and run away so the walked for at least three hours straight but when Hyungwon finally got tired, Wonho carried him to his house.

 

And when they finally arrived, Wonho laid the latter down to his bed to sleep properly. Wonho sat on the chair next to the bed as he admired the face of the human who’s peacefully sleeping on his bed. The bruise on his lower lip that was given to him by his own father is still there. Wonho wondered how can people hurt such a fragile boy and throw him out of the house like a piece of trash. 

 

He relaxed on his chair and then remembered that he didn’t drink any blood that day. He went to the city to drink some but instead, he met Hyungwon and failed to do so. He figured to just go and hunt some tomorrow and just tell the latter that he would go out to buy some food. And with that in his mind, he drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning, Hyungwon was already sitting up while facing the wall in front of him blankly. Wonho looked at him curiously but when he moved and made a sound and then he hits the bed frame with his knee Hyungwon faced him. “Good morning.” The human muttered as he flashed a smile at the latter.

“Good morning to you too. How long have you been awake? You should have woken me up so I can make some breakfast for you.” Wonho said but then the boy just smiled at him. Wonho stood up and walked towards the kitchen yawning as he looked for some fruits that he got from the trees. Even though it doesn’t really give any nutrition to him, he always buy some human foods or go around the forest to get some fruits. It’s always nice to chew on something for snacks.

He grabbed two apples and filled a cup some water. He walked towards the human and gently gave it to him. Hyungwon gladly accepted it without any second thoughts as he muttered “Thank you.” with a faint smile. Wonho just sat there again but when he felt his own stomach grumble and his fangs slowly showing he immediately stood up and stepped away from the human just to be safe.

“I’m going to buy some food in the village. I won’t be out for so long.” He said as he walked away and just before he could close the door behind him, he heard the latter say “Be careful” . Wonho immediately jumped up to tree branch and then started hopping into trees, branch by branch towards the village. 

He looked around for a couple of minutes. It took a while but when he finally saw a man slowly dying because of hunger on the corner of some house he immediately stepped towards it and carried it some place where people won’t see them. A human that’s about to die doesn’t really have the best taste but for him, it’s a lot better than luring someone into his arms and pretending he likes them. 

He inhaled some fresh air and then exhaled it as he looked at the human in his arms. ‘Pathetic.’ He thought as he opened his mouth and let his fangs show itself as he grabbed the scalp of the creature and then pulled it backwards for a bit so he have better access to its neck. He leaned down as he slowly digs his fangs on the thin skin of the human. 

When his fangs were deep enough for the blood to ooze out, the human struggled for a bit but then when he gulped the blood quickly, the creature got weaker and weaker as more blood got sucked out of him. And soon after, the struggling stopped and the human slowly died on the vampire’s hands. After one last mouthful, Wonho dropped the human as he stood up and then wiped his mouth using his long-sleeved shirt. 

Wonho stared at the lifeless creature one last time as he stepped away. He had quite a lot to drink so that should be enough for at least two days. Wonho soon went to the market and started buying some foods for Hyungwon to eat and when he had enough, he went straight back to his house.

 

When he arrived at his house, he slowly opened the door and his gaze went straight to the bed expecting to see Hyungwon sitting there but he was not. His eyes widened and he immediately opened the door wide as he looked around looking for the human and he was shocked to see the latter laying down beside the kitchen sink and the feeling of worry suddenly hits him. He immediately rushed towards the latter and pulled him into his arms.

“Hyungwon?! What’s wrong?!” He asked with an obvious worried tone on his voice as he gently pats the latter’s cheeks to wake him up and after a few moments, the human woke up coughing as he sat up properly.

“What’s wrong?! What happened?” Wonho asked the latter.

“I’m so sorry! I-I was going to try to make something for you! As a thank you b-but I collapsed before I could even start something.” Hyungwon said and Wonho’s eyes widened when he clearly heard what the latter said and then gripped his shirt as he rested his forehead on Wonho’s toned chest and then soon after Wonho felt some teardrops dropping on his legs. 

Wonho gently placed both of his hands on the human’s shoulder and faced him. “Hey... It’s okay...” he said as he caressed the human’s head again and again to calm the latter down. After a few minutes, they were on the same position but when Hyungwon finally calmed down and raised his head, Wonho made him stand up and walk towards the bed once again so the human can have his rest properly.

When Hyungwon was finally able to sit properly on the bed with the thin blanket covering his legs, Wonho sat down on the chair and looked at him curiously. “What are you trying to do anyway?” Wonho asked but what he got as a reply was only silence. Wonho sighed but when he was about to stand up Hyungwon finally said something.

“I wanted to do something for you. I didn’t want to be completely useless so...” The human muttered as he gripped the sheets of the bed tightly. Wonho sat back on the chair and then gently held the hands of Hyungwon, loosening the latter’s grip on the bed and then intertwined their fingers.

“Listen... You don’t need to do something like that. I brought you here so I have someone to talk to. Not for you to become my servant or something.” Wonho said while smiling as he stood up and then fumbled the latter’s hair. Hyungwon only stayed silent for a while, still feeling guilty. Wonho just looked at the human with a concerned look and then walked away to get some water. 

After filling a cup of water, he just walked towards Hyungwon and then gave it to the human saying “Here, drink this. It’ll probably calm you down.” and then Hyungwon just calmly accepted the water, holding the cup tightly, careful not to drop it. He drank it sip by sip and then when he was finally able to finish it, he carefully gave the empty cup to Wonho.

There were a moment of silence between them for a while and it’s starting to get uncomfortable for the two. Wonho sighed and then looked around his own house for a moment. He realized that it’s already starting to get dirty and the dust are already gathering on the corners. And then, still looking around, his gaze landed on the human.

The human have long arms and legs yet a very thin body. Wonho wants to ask if the boy have ever had any proper meals because of his thin build but then, he just stopped himself from asking since he was already pretty sure of the answer. And then, the latter suddenly remembered the event that happened when he got home.

The boy collapsed and he never got the chance to ask why since he was to busy calming him down and stop crying. “Why did you collapse?” the vampire asked, making the curious tone on his voice obvious. The human stayed silent for a moment and then soon, a faint smile on his lips can be seen but for Wonho, it’s obviously forced.

“It seems like my body is getting weaker and weaker a lot faster than expected.” The human said and the latter only looked at him curiously. The human expected a response but got none so he just continued talking to avoid the uncomfortable silence.

“I told you before, right? I have an illness that runs in the family. And unfortunately, there’s no known cure for it. “ Hyungwon said followed by a deep sigh soon after. Wonho only stared at the latter. He didn’t know what to say or what to do since all the things that’s on his mind was how he feels so sorry for the human. 

An illness that has no cure is something anyone would never want yet this human next to him has it and can still casually smile and joke around. He can still smile and think of positive things. He have such an illness yet his heart still never encountered the feeling of ‘hatred’. Wonho soon realized how low his hatred for the humans were. How stupid he is for thinking that all the humans are the same. Filfthy, Corrupt, Unkind, Dishonest, Disgusting. He have always thought that all humans are the same yet here he is, actually inviting someone to his home and feeding him. 

When they were on the pub, the human never talked bad about his father who just beat him and threw him out of the house like a piece of trash. The boy never swore while talking about his father, instead he blames himself for being blind and for having an illness. For not being able to help the others. All of these things are obviously not his fault but he still blames himself. Perhaps this was the reason why the latter attracted him in the first place. His kindness. Maybe he’s just curious because the latter was so kind.

Wonho just looked down on the ground, the feeling of pity still didn’t leave him. The human have such an unlimited kindness yet the cruel world they’re living in gave him such an illness in return. Wonho never thought that he would feel sorry because of a mere human. He never thought he would feel pity just because of a human. Is there no cure at all?

 

And at that moment, it hit him. Vampires have healing capabilities that can heal literally everything. He looked at the human with wide eyes as realization hits him. Vampires can heal anything, no matter how bad it is, being a vampire can make it good in just a few seconds. 

“Hey, what do you think about vampires?” Wonho asked suddenly without any second thoughts. He can make him a vampire. By that, the human would be able to have a healthy body and a strong one. Wonho already made the decision but then, Hyungwon just stayed silent for a moment. The vampire raised his eyebrow for a second but then, the human just smiled.

“I think they’re great! I mean they’re all immortal, strong and such!” Hyungwon said cheerfully, smiling now. This made the vampire smile too.

“Then-”

“But I don’t want to be like them.”

The moment the vampire heard what Hyungwon said, he immediately stopped himself from saying what he was about to say. He looked at the human with an emotion mixed of curiosity and confusion in his eyes. If he thinks vampires are great, how come he doesn’t want to be one of them? Being a vampire, he could have everything a human could ever wish for. Immorality, power, charm and healing capabilities every human needs. 

“Why?” The vampire found himself asking the latter as he looked at his face, making sure that he won’t miss anything that the latter is about to say.

“I didn’t lie about them being great. But... Immortality won’t always be a good thing. By just imagining myself being immortal, I can already feel the pain. Seeing humans die one by one yet there they are, still young-looking, still strong yet... alone. Forced to drink human’s blood since it’s the only way they can stay alive. I don’t want that.” The human explained with the obvious tone of pity on his voice. The human expected a response but when he heard none he just gently moved his hand to search for the latter and when he found it, he carefully held the latter’s hand and asked “Are you okay?” 

Wonho was beyond shocked at what he heard. He didn’t miss the tone of pity on the latter’s voice while explaining why he didn’t want to become a vampire. He cannot believe the creature in front of him. It’s his first time seeing a human like this. It’s his first time meeting a human who pity vampires.

All the other humans he have met were angry at vampires. All they wanted to do is kill them. Hell, the reason why Wonho moved here in the middle of the forest in the first place was because he almost died when he met a vampire hunter. All the humans he have encountered were either too damn scared of him, begging him for their lowly life or trying to kill him.

Yet here he is, in front of a human just like all the others yet has a very different point of view. "I’m fine.” He said followed by a sigh. He didn’t get it. He didn’t understand the latter’s point of view. He didn’t understand why the latter thinks it’s such a bad thing to take a human’s life away. He didn’t understand why the latter thinks that being an immortal is something he doesn’t want.

He didn’t understand Hyungwon at all but still...

It was then when he realized he liked the human after all. There was no such thing as greed, pride or wrath on Hyungwon unlike the others. And for some kind of an odd reason... This attracted the vampire.

 

 

 

An exact four years have passed ever since they met and ever since Wonho have brought the latter to his house. Within those years, they became more close than anyone could ever imagine. Wonho figured out everything about Hyungwon. Once in a while the vampire sings some melody for the latter and the human surprisingly enjoys it. They were happy living together and having each others’ company. There’s no doubt about that.

 

But of course, destiny enjoys itself by playing with everyone’s feelings.

 

 

As day passes Hyungwon’s body became more and more weak. First, he had a hard time walking, and then after a year, he had a hard time standing. And now, he cannot even sit up without the latter’s help. And because of this, Wonho didn’t leave Hyungwon’s side for weeks now. He’s afraid of something happening to the latter while he’s away. He had to make sure that he’s at Hyungwon’s side when he needed water or food to stay healthy. Even though the latter didn’t really have the appetite to eat anything at all lately, he still insisted for the human to eat something. 

 

He’s afraid that when he comes back, there might be no life that will welcome him home.

 

“Time flies by so fast doesn’t it?” Hyungwon said in a slightly croaked voice as he flashed a smile at the vampire. Wonho just smiled at him as he carried the tray of the soup he made for the human but then when he stepped closer, he felt his knee suddenly lost its balance causing him to trip and for the soup to fall on the ground. 

“Oh my god, Hoseok, are you okay?” Hyungwon asked in a panicked tone when he heard the sudden noise. However, he got no reply for a couple of moments. Wonho stared at the floor for a moment as he inhaled some oxygen and then soon exhaled it. He’s getting weaker too. It’s been a while since he have drank some blood after all. But he can endure it. He can endure such thing. He can’t risk leaving the human alone in the house after all.

“I’m fine. There’s no need to worry.” Wonho said as he walked towards the kitchen to get some rug to clean off the soup on the floor but of course, his answer didn’t satisfy the human. Hyungwon faced the way where he heard the sound earlier as his fingers quietly fondles the sheets of the bed. 

“You know, it’s been a while since you last went outside. How about go there to get some fresh air or something?” Hyungwon quietly said but of course, he got a no for an answer. There was a long moment of silence between them. Wonho was busy wiping the soup from the floor. He stood up and then put the dirty rug on the kitchen sink but then, he heard the human quietly say something.

“Hoseok, come here.” Hyungwon said while smiling as he quietly pats the empty spot of the bed next to him, gesturing the latter to sit next to him. The vampire did as he was told and quietly sat next to the human and looked at him curiously. 

 

When Hyungwon felt someone sit next to him he just smiled faintly and then searched for the latter’s hand. When he found it, he gently intertwined their fingers and then faced him. “It’s been almost three weeks since you last left. Was that the last time you drank some blood too?” Hyungwon asked with a gentle tone as a faint smile formed on his lips.

However, the moment Wonho heard it, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He was about to pull his hand from the latter because of shock but Hyungwon held it tightly. “How did you...?” was the only thing that came out from the vampire’s mind. He was trying to remember if he ever did or say something for the human to know he’s a vampire.

“Hoseok, I’m blind not a fool. I’ve known it for years now. I figured it out ever since you asked me about what I think about vampires.” Hyungwon said as he chuckled for a bit but then soon coughs too. After, he just smiled and tightened his hands that was holding the latter’s. “I was waiting for you to tell it to me yourself but...” he continued but then, the smile on his face faded.

Hyungwon tried to stop it but wasn’t able to. Soon, tear drops started rolling off from his eyes to his cheeks and then his hands started shaking for a bit as he tried harder to stop his tears. “Please don’t starve yourself because of someone like me. I’m not worth it.” 

The moment those words came out of Hyungwon’s mouth, Wonho’s eyes just widened for a moment but when he finally realized what was happening, he just gently hushed the latter and wrapped his arms around the human to calm him down. Hyungwon just rested his forehead on the vampire’s shoulder and soon gave up on trying to stop his tears. He quietly cried on the latter’s shoulder.

He doesn’t deserve this. He was already lucky enough when he met the vampire and saved him from his abusive father. When the vampire offered him some food, it was the first time someone treated him with such kindness. It was already a miracle when the latter told him to stay at his house so he’ll have some place to stay. Yet, here he is, causing more trouble for the vampire and because of him, the latter wasn’t able to drink anything for weeks.

 

He’s not worth it. The vampire deserves better.

 

 

“Please! You need to drink some!” The human pleaded as he gripped the shirt of the latter but still, Wonho’s decision on leaving Hyungwon’s side still didn’t change. He still can’t risk it. And when the human realized that the latter have no plan on leaving, he stopped crying. His tears stopped and then there was a moment of silence between the two.

He sat properly and then gently placed his hand on the vampires cheeks. “You can drink mine.” he said as he caressed the latter’s cheeks gently, giving him a faint smile. “I trust you... You won’t kill me. And if you ever did...” Hyungwon said but before he could finish his sentence, he paused for a moment as he tried his best to let out a smile and when he successfully did... “I owe you my life anyway.” he continued.

Wonho was speechless. He didn’t know what to say or how to react. There were a long pause between the two but then Wonho just started shaking his head. “No.” he said as he continued shaking his head but then, the human placed both of his hands on his cheeks and then gently pressed their foreheads together.

“Please?” Hyungwon said.

 

Wonho didn’t know how to react. But for some kind of reason, he didn’t find any courage to say no. He wasn’t able to say no even though he wants to. Soon after, tear drops started rolling off from the vampire’s eyes as he slowly leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Hyungwon didn’t move away, he just kissed the latter back and just opened his mouth when he felt the latter’s tongue poking his lips. 

Wonho closed his eyes, savoring the moment as he lets go and then his lips trailed down from the latter’s lips, jawline and then to the human’s neck. It was a gentle nibble at first. Wonho was still trying to think if this is right or should he really do this. However, he still opened his mouth and lets out his fangs.

He dug his fangs through the human’s thin skin to the veins causing the blood to ooze out and the vampire just gulped a mouthful, making sure not to drink too much. The latter just gasped when he felt the sharp teeth in his neck but endured the pain. His hands gripped the vampires hair as he tilted his head giving Wonho more access to his neck.

After gulping a few mouthful, Wonho forced himself to stop and then pulled out his fangs from the neck and then licked the few droplets of blood that rushed out. Wonho pulled out for a moment and pressed their forehead once again. “I love you.” He whispered as he leaned forward to press his lips to Hyungwon’s once again and the latter gladly give in.

 

It was wrong, yet it felt right at the same time.

 

Wonho positioned himself between the latter’s legs, lips still locked with each other. Hyungwon just wrapped both of his hands on the latter’s neck as he craved for more. More of the vampire’s touches and kisses. Everything is wrong, it was nothing but a sin yet everything felt right. Hyungwon lets out a moan when he felt the vampire grinned against his clothed crotch.

Hyungwon unconsciously grinned against the latter and then, Wonho pulled out from the kiss to admire the view. Hyungwon gasping, lips swollen from the kiss as his legs were wrapped around his waist. Wonho’s fingers traveled underneath Hyungwon’s shirt as he carefully and slowly raised the cloth up, removing it from the body and Hyungwon gladly raised both his hands to help him.

When the shirt was finally removed, Wonho removed his own and then leaned down to press his lips to the latter’s stomach traveling upwards, towards the hardening nubs. The whole room was filled with Hyungwon’s blissful moans and it sounded as nothing but a beautiful melody to the vampire’s ears. The sound that the human is making is so perfect  
and the vampire wanted to hear more of it. 

Eager for more skin contact, it didn't take a time for Wonho to remove all of their clothes from their bodies. He left no skin untouched on the human's body. The vampire noticed that the human is currently biting his lips, trying to muffle his moans. 

Desperate to hear more of the latter's voice, he gently placed his thumb on the latter's lips and slowly opened the human's mouth so the beautiful sound won't be muffled away.

Wonho went back placing delicate kisses on the human's neck, burying his face on it, engulfing the sweet scent of the human. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. Simply hearing the human moan his name is already unimaginable and he cannot believe this is actually happening. However, there were still a worry on the corner of his mind. This time, he placed two of his fingers on the latter's mouth. 

The human immediately understood what the vampire was trying to do and just simply sucked Wonho's fingers wetting it with his saliva. When the vampire felt that his fingers is wet enough, he pulled them out, away from the human's mouth. He started kissing the latter on the lips again, trying to distract him as he places a digit on the human's tight entrance. The human winced at the sudden contact but soon relaxed at it. He tried to hard to focus on the vampires tongue on his mouth instead of the fingers that kept invading his entrance however, he lets go of the latter's lips and let's out a loud scream when he suddenly felt something a lot bigger than finger enter him slowly.

The vampire hushed him and showered his face with gentle kisses. The vampire just kissed the corner of the human's eyes as he noticed a droplet of tears started forming, tasting the salty liquid. He suddenly felt guilty on going too fast but he wasn't able to stop himself and kept pushing in until his whole shaft were buried on the human's tight entrance.

The human is sobbing really hard by now, hands now tightly wrapped around the Wonho's neck. Wonho just stayed still and gave the human some time to get used at his size. And when he finally felt the latter relaxed a bit, he started pulling out until it was only the tip left and then pushed back in, earning a loud moan from the human. 

Soon, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the small room. Wonho was thrusting on different angles trying to find a certain spot and when Hyungwon suddenly lets out the loudest moan and nails scratching on Wonho's back, Wonho smiled. He continued thrusting on that certain spot again and again making Hyungwon an incoherent moaning mess. It was not long before Hyungwon arched his back as white liquid stained his and Wonho's chest and the vampire thrusting in as deep as he can for the last time, releasing his seed deep inside the latter.

They stayed like that for a couple of moments until Wonho slowly pulled out and laid next to Hyungwon, wrapped his hands tightly around the human, securing the latter into his arms.

 

 

 

Weeks have passed and as expected, Hyungwon grew a lot weaker. There were vomit everywhere and the vampire didn’t have any more courage to clean in up. By this time, Hyungwon can no longer speak nor move. The vampire just sat quietly next to the bed while holding the latter’s hand tightly. 

He cursed all the gods or what the hell they prefer to call him. If they truly exist, how come something like this is happening to him? If they truly exist, how come this is still happening to Hyungwon. 

It was then when tears just continued rolling trough his eyes as he raised the latter’s hand to his lips. What did he do to receive such treatment from the world? Wonho stared at the body for a very long time, he can still hear the faint heart beat of the latter. And as minutes passes, the heartbeat is getting weaker and weaker. 

He didn’t know what to do, he promised himself, yet... He still wasn’t able to keep it. He lets go of the human’s hands and then lets out his fangs and then dug it through his own wrist. He bit hard enough for a lot of blood to  
ooze out. He leaned down and opened the latter’s mouth as he gently placed his wrist on it, forcing his blood in. 

By this time, tears still won’t stop rolling off his eyes. He cursed himself but he still wasn’t able to stop. The latter didn’t want to become a vampire. He was sure that Hyungwon would hate him after this but still, he cannot endure it anymore. He cannot watch the only one he ever loved slowly die in his arms. 

When he was sure that enough blood was transferred, he held his breath and then closed his eyes as he placed a hand on the latter’s shoulder and then the other one to the neck. And at that moment, he snapped it, killing the human in the body

 

 

 

Hyungwon felt something different when he woke up. He wasn’t sure but there was still something different. His body felt a lot lighter and he can breath properly. His heart isn’t aching and the thing that felt more different than all the others were his eyes. Somehow, it felt different and he didn’t know what was happening. 

Odd, but still, he somehow felt the urge to open his eye so at that moment, for the first time in a very long time, he slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to see a light and then soon after, different colors started forming. He didn’t know what was happening. He blinked a few times just to make sure if his mind isn’t playing any tricks at him but nothing changed, he can still see. His whole body felt weird and the fact that he can see the dirty ceiling just made him more confused. Did he die and went to heaven?

It was then when he heard a faint sniffing and then realized that someone’s holding his hand. “I’m sorry...” He heard someone said as the sobbing continued and then he felt a few droplets of what feels like water on his hand. When he finally got curious, he slowly moved his gaze to where he thinks the sound is coming from. He saw a man sitting next to the bed while holding his hand. His head hang low as the grip on his hand tightened. “I’m sorry... I’m begging you, please don’t hate me...

He heard Wonho’s voice say and at that moment, he realized everything. The sudden change of feeling on his body, the sudden ability of sight and the appearance of the crying man next to him. It didn’t need a genius to figure things out. Wonho turned him into a vampire.

Wonho kept repeating “I’m sorry” while sobbing quietly. The latter raised his head to look at Hyungwon when he moved his body. And only then, Hyungwon got a clear view at the latter’s face. Pale white skin with a pitch black hair, pink plump lips. Hyungwon noticed how the latter’s eyes changed its color from red ruby into a chocolate brown as tears continued fall out from it to his cheeks. The latter continued to say ‘I’m sorry’ again and again but this time, he’s looking at Hyungwon straight in the eyes.

Hyungwon didn’t say anything, instead he just slowly pulled his hands away from Wonho’s grip. He noticed how the latter’s eyes widened in horror but then, he just reached for the latter’s face and gently caressed Wonho’s cheeks. Using his thumb, he stretched the latter’s lips into a smile as he looked straight into Wonho’s widened eyes.

 

“You’re a lot more handsome than I imagined.” He said as he flashed the smile that he knows Wonho loved so much.


End file.
